herofandomcom-20200223-history
Susie (Kirby: Planet Robobot)
Susie, full name Susanna Patrya Haltmann, is a member of the Haltmann Works Company, serving as the secretary for President Haltmann. She is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 Kirby game Kirby: Planet Robobot, and later a supporting protagonist in the 2018 game Kirby Star Allies. Appearance Susie is a young woman with light blue eyes and pink hair. Similar to her father, her arms are disembodied from her body (her feet are never seen from underneath her suit, but are probably disembodied as well). Her mechanical suit is stylized as a dress, with a light gray top and a dark gray bottom. She wears orange gloves with two pink accessories on each sleeve and an orange hairpin on her left bang. The two accessories on each side of her hood fold down and act as a helmet whenever she controls her mech. Personality Susie is a sophisticated secretary who works hard at her goals and takes her work seriously. Her position in the technologically-advanced HWC leads her to feel intellectually superior over the residents of Planet Popstar, viewing them as insects with no power over society. Regardless of her priority, Susie speaks very soft and kind to others, including Kirby, despite his position as an obstacle that must be destroyed for the prosperity of the company. Despite being a threat to the planet, she enjoys shopping, exercising, and singing "The Noble Haltmann" when no one is around. Despite being his secretary, Susie secretly despises Haltmann. The reason behind this is possibly because of his obsession with Star Dream, because of his memory transferring controller, he could never recognize her as the one who he spent years looking for. History Origins When Susanna was a child, she and her father studied the ancient technologies of the universe via an ancient wish-making supercomputer they unearthed. During a test to reactivate the Mother Computer, an accident occurred and Susanna was transported to Another Dimension, where she lost her memories. Haltmann was devastated from the loss of his daughter and became determined to fix the Mother Computer and create Star Dream, the most powerful machine in existence, in order to bring her back. Due to excessive use of Star Dream's head-mounted controller, Haltmann slowly lost all of memories of Susie, but appointed her as a secretary in Haltmann Works when she returned, out of what fondness he still had for her. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Kirby and Susie first meet in the third area, Overload Ocean. After kindly introducing herself, she discusses to Kirby about the Mechanizing Occupation Project, the objective of Haltmann Works Company, and how the company labels the natives of Planet Popstar as obstacles that must be destroyed, with Kirby being no exception. Susie attacks Kirby using her mech, but it is destroyed and the former flees on a drone. Susie then appears in the fourth area, Gigabyte Grounds, singing the Haltmann Works Company theme song, "Noble Haltmann". She tells Kirby how she met a strong and fearless knight who she remodeled and introduces Mecha Knight, before activating him and flying away on her drone. In the fifth area, Rhythm Road, Susie is surprised to discover Kirby had made it all the way there. She then shows him a capsule of cloned DNA taken from a ruthless king and it bursts open when it notices Kirby, and Cloned Dedede attacks Kirby while Susie flies away with her drone. Inside the Access Ark, the headquarters for the Haltmann Works Company, Susie greets Kirby and congrats him for making it to the head office alive. She then shows off the latest model of Mecha Knight, Mecha Knight +, which Kirby defeats. Angered that all her efforts to stop Kirby had gone to waste, Susie prepares to take action in her own hands, but is interrupted by the arrival of President Haltmann, who dismisses her to face Kirby himself. After Kirby defeats Haltmann, Haltmann prepares to activate Star Dream, but his controller helmet is taken by Susie, so she can take control of Star Dream herself and teach the old man a lesson. Before she is able to put on the helmet herself, she is suddenly blasted away by the Mother Computer, as instead of Haltmann taking control of Star Dream, the procedure has a vise versa result and Star Dream flies off from the Access Ark to eradicate all life in the universe. Deciding to do the right thing, Susie settles her differences with Kirby and calls in an Invader Armor for Kirby to control. Kirby combines the Robobot Armor with Meta Knight's Halberd and the ship sets off to battle Star Dream. Susie is last seen in the ending cutscene observing Dream Land being restored to its natural, organic state before flying off in her mech. Where she flies off to is unknown, presumably her home planet. Trivia * Susie's voice is provided by Makiko Ohmoto, the actress who also voices Kirby and Queen Sectonia. * During the Holo-Doomer phase of the boss fight against the Holo Defense API 2.0, the description states that the holographic Doomers took their shape based on monsters Susie saw in the alternate dimension she was transferred to by Star Dream during the failed test run. This implies that Susie was transported to Another Dimension opened by Magolor under the control of the Master Crown in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. * Susie's face is on the 500,000 Haltmann bill. * Susie shares similarities to Taranza from Kirby: Triple Deluxe: ** They are both secondary antagonists working for their boss Queen Sectonia and President Haltmann, respectively, only to redeem themselves once they find out how evil their boss is and team up with Kirby to take them down. ** Unlike Taranza, who was betrayed by Sectonia, Susie betrayed Haltmann to stop him from being corrupted by Star Dream, but still failed. *** Also, Taranza is never fought directly, instead using a possessed King Dedede to fight against Kirby. ** Both have Dark Mirror counterparts that are fought in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Navigation Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Kirby Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Dreaded Category:Counterparts